The present invention relates to the rendition of virtual three-dimensional models and, more particularly, to a system and method for three-dimensional (3D) rendering of a virtual augmented replica (AR) of a human-body feature that can be merged with a model image of a product.
The advent of the Internet has enabled consumers to expand their options in selecting and purchasing products by allowing the consumers to view products on product-related websites. In many instances, a consumer will not complete the purchase of a product (e.g. eyewear, jewelry, and clothing) because the consumer is concerned how the product will “look” on them. Furthermore, in addition to the cosmetic appearance of the product, the consumer may also be concerned about how the product will fit. The Internet is therefore relegated to functioning as a research tool whereas the act of purchasing the product is completed in a physical retail store. In many cases the exact item identified during the Internet research is not readily available at the local retailer, this in addition to the inconvenience to the customer regarding the time and travel needed to get to said retailer. In addition, the retailer is likely to lose potential customers due to the inability of buying such products online.
In an effort to combat global terrorism and increased criminal activity, major airports and traffic hubs have begun employing biometric scanners and video cameras. Images captured with these biometric cameras can be specially enhanced to allow cross referencing of the captured images with pictures of known terrorists and criminals found in security databases. Facial recognition software exists which allows for the said cross-referencing. It would be advantageous, however, to have a system that enhances the capabilities of standard security cameras, allowing them to provide the same specially enhanced images as biometric cameras, with the added advantages of not having to acquire the expensive biometric cameras, nor having to replace the existing apparatuses which are already in place.
In the field of special effects for the entertainment business, custom made face masks are common place, for single or ongoing use. Currently, a 3D model of the subject face must be created either by artists or, more commonly, by making a clay replica of the subject face, upon which the mask will be created. This procedure is time consuming and costly, not to mention a great inconvenience to the subject who has to endure the uncomfortable model making process.
It would, therefore, be very convenient to have a system that facilitates the creation of such masks and other special effects paraphernalia with little or no inconvenience to the subject, whilst saving time and money.
In the fields of plastic, reconstructive and maxillofacial surgery, as well as any other surgery pertaining to the face, it is highly advantageous for a surgeon to create a model of the area which the surgeon intends to operate on, in order to allow the surgeon to plan and practice the procedure before performing it on a patient. This method is currently used in the Walter Reed Army Medical Center. A specialized 3D imaging device is used to capture the 3D rendition which is then processes using specialized software and sent to a 3D printer. Additionally, this model (virtual or physical) can be used to help explain a procedure to a patient or present an exact representation of the final outcome of the procedure. It would be advantageous to be able to create a virtual AR from 2D images, using standard imaging technology, such as a digital camera. Furthermore, having a 3D AR with the ability to “peel away” the layers of skin to reveal muscle and nerve structure, would greatly enhance the use of the system for educational purposes and for preparatory activities leading up to actual surgery.
In the field of online and offline video games, the practice of creating animated 3D figures of real-life people (e.g. Michael Jordan in NBA related video games) entails a great amount of effort, time and money. It would be highly advantages to have a system for rendering a 2D image into a 3D virtual model without the protracted and expensive process of creating such a virtual model by hand.
Currently, the production and customization of toys and memorabilia is relatively limited to articles which are mass produced and marketed. An individual can customize such an article by employing various printing techniques, such as, for example, printing a name or company logo on a mug or t-shirt. With the advent and cheapening of 3D printers, it is possible to produce memorabilia and toys on an individual basis. It would be advantageous to be able to create a 3D AR of a desired product, from a 2D image, to be sent to a fulfillment house for fabrication using a 3D printer. For example, a father of 3 children could have keychain-size models of the children's faces fabricated and sent to his wife as an anniversary present.